Rocky & Ginger
by Alien Outcast
Summary: **FINSIHED** The title says it all. :] This story seems to be everybody's fav. of mine, but I don't think it's all that good, so thank you so much for the good reviews (and boy did I get a lot of them)
1. Nervous?

Rocky & Ginger

  


-Please pretend that Rocky and Ginger have not kissed or even tried, and that the only romantic thing they have done is look at each other in that "special way". This will help you understand how Ginger feels- - oh and their free- -oh and the italics are their thoughts-

  


Ginger went out that morning with her water bucket in hand, headed toward the river to collect drinking water. (wow! A water bucket AND water!) She had offered to be the chicken to take care of it, cause she knew Rocky always woke up before everyone else, to take a morning walk and clear his head. 

  


Right before she got to the river, she ducked behind a tree. She peered out, and found Rocky strolling along, whistling the song _Wild One._ (Mel Gipson plays Rocky's part in the movie! awwwww!) (sorry, had to. Now back to the show, uh I mean fic! :]) He then took off his bandana (no perverts, he's not supposed to be stripping) and slowly stepped into the water. "That's cold, that is definitely cold!" 

  


Rocky then heard some rustling in the bushes behind him. He turned around and saw a green hat laying near a tree. _Ginger._ He got out of the water, and put his bandana back on. 

  


While he was straightening up, Ginger came out of hiding, and came up to the river as though she hadn't been watching. (with her recovered hat) "Hey Ginger." 

  


"Hey Rocky!"

  


"Need a little help?" asked Rocky when he saw that the water (in the water bucket) was a little heavy for her.

  


"Sure. Thanks." He took the bucket, and they began to walk back. 

  


Rocky then stumbled to the ground, with the water going all over. "Ouch! My leg!"

  


"Rocky! Are you all right?"

  


"I'm fine Baby Doll."

  


"Here, let me help you up." Ginger took him by the arms, and got him up on his feet. "Can you stand?" 

  


Rocky let go of Ginger, but immediately fell while yelling, "Ow!"

  


"Here, come on. Up you go." She helped him back up to his feet. "Let's get you to the coop."

  


_Well, me breaking my leg isn't so bad. _He looked over at her, but she was to busy trying to support his weight to even notice.

  


_Things you'll do for love. _She shook her head at what she had just thought. 

  


"What?" asked Rocky.

  


"Huh?"

  


"Why did you just shake your head? Is something wrong?"

  


"Oh, umm.....nothing. I just thought that it was kind of, umm.......how much farther do you think it is?

  


_She's avoiding the question. _Rocky grinned. 

  


They finally reached the coop. Ginger got him inside, and sat him on the hay. (bed, nest, whatever you want to call it) "That's funny, no one's here," Ginger said. "They must all be off gathering food."

  


"Yeah." Rocky watched as she got some things for his leg. She wrapped up his leg with some of Babs's knitting stuff. "Don't ya' wish Babs would REALLY go on Holiday?" asked Rocky. 

  


"Yeah." Ginger laughed.

  


"Umm, Ginger? I...I just wanted to....umm...to thank you for doing this." _What are you doing Rocky? Thanking her you dipwawd! Oh yeah. Oh, god!_

  


"Oh, well, you're welcome." They both laughed nervously. Ginger walked out of the coop. _You're welcome?! What kind of thing is that to say? Just you're welcome?! Well Ginger, old girl, what do you have to say now? You're welcome apparently. Urgh!_

  


-next day-

  


Ginger went to see how Rocky was. "Hey Ginge! (the r is left off purposefully) I missed ya'!" _Woa! _"I mean....umm.....I think my leg's getting' better." _Yes! Great recovery!_

  


"Glad to hear of it. I wanted to take a walk with you this morning." _Oh my god! Did I just say that?! Yes I did. Great going._ "I mean...umm...I thought that we could try to get you walking again. And I thought if you could....umm....try to walk, you might recover faster." _Great recovery! Only, I hope he kind of got that hint that accidently slipped out. Or was it an accident? Of course it was! This is getting very complicated! I might have to go ask Mac about this._

  


"Sure!" replied Rocky. Ginger helped him up, and they went outside. 

  


They walked for a little while, heading toward the river. "Umm, there's something I got to tell ya'." Rocy said nervously.

  


"What's that?" Rocky gave a little laugh to release his tension. "Are you laughing at me?!" 

  


"No! I was just....." Ginger started to leave. "Wait!" Rocky grabbed hold of her wing. 

  


"What are you doing?" Ginger tried to get her wing away from him. Then he pulled her close to him and kissed her. She walked away stunned. 

  


She heard Rocky in the background saying, "I love you Ginger."

  


* * *

-next day-

  


Rocky was tired from having to walk back to the coop, since Ginger left him in the woods. She didn't take care of him anymore; she sent Babs to look after him, since she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. 

  


The next day -after Mac reset his leg- Babs was re-wrapping his leg. "So Mr. Roads, how is your Holiday going?" asked Babs. 

  


Rocky shook his head, and replied, "Fine Babs, just fine."

  


"That's good."

  


Ginger suddenly came into the door. "Umm, Babs, you're needed to try and get Fowler out of his predicament."

  


"What kind of predicament?" asked Babs.

  


"Well, it seems that Fowler was trying to....umm....goose Bunty, and it got kind of messy. We need you to make an eyepatch, and probably some other things, but we can't be certain." (yes, I know Mac and Fowler are usually together, but I can't see that, cause Fowler is old. And I can picture him as a naughty Grandpa. lol)

  


Babs left the coop, and left Rocky and Ginger alone in uncomfortable silence. Ginger was shuffling her feet, while Rocky was rubbing the back of his head. (you know, like he does in the movie. -just wanted to clear that up-) But Ginger was the first one to break the silence. "So....umm....is your leg feeling better?"

  


"Yeah. Umm, you wanta' sit down?"

  


"Sh....shure." Ginger moved to slowly to where he was sitting, and sat herself down on the edge of the hay. She kept her head down, because she still couldn't look him in the eye.

  


"Sooooo, about yesterday," said Rocky. Ginger instinctively looked up. "I...I...just wanted to....umm...well, I didn't mean to....uh...."

  


"The....the....that's okay," replied Ginger. "I was just, kind of....(she cleared her throat)."

  


"Well, my leg's, umm, getting better and Mac is going to throw me a party, and I just thought that, well, maybe you could come with me tonight, maybe?"

  


"I have a lot of work to do tonight,sooooo......"

  


"Oh, okay." Rocky replied sadly.

  


"But hey, I mean, it can wait, can't it?"

  


"Really? Uh, I mean, okay. See ya' tonight?"

  


"Okay. Bye Rocky."

  


"Bye."

  


* * *

-later that night-

  


"Come on Rocky, old boy. Get yourself together." Rocky was standing in front of his mirror, talking to himself. "Let's see...." He took of his bandana. "Nope. Hmm.... Oh, come on! It's just Ginger!" _Exactly! _He fixed his hair (hair?) and said, "Oh well." And headed for Mac's coop.

  


"Come on Ginger, old girl. Get yourself together." Ginger was standing in front of her mirror, talking to herself. (deja vu) "Let's see...." She took off her hat, and her hair (?) went to the sides. "Ewwww!" and she put it back on. "Hmm.... Oh, come on! It's just Rocky!" _Exactly!_ She sprayed on some perfume and said, "That'll have to do." And headed for Mac's coop.

  


Rocky walked in to the coop. Everyone was dancing and yelling. Mac greeted him. "So," Rocky said. "You started the party without me."

  


"Aye, they were gettin' a restless."

  


"Ah, I see. Ya' guys got anything to drink?" he asked, rubbing his wings together.

  


"Yeah, it's right ova' thare."

  


"Thanks. Oh, and is Ginger here yet?"

  


"No. Why do ya' ask?"

  


Rocky rolled his eyes. _And they call her the smartest chicken?! _

  


Ginger walked in. Everyone was dancing, but she was looking for Rocky. 

  


Rocky had a cup in his hand, with other chicks surrounding him. He was saying, "And the skunk says to Babs....." Then he spotted Ginger. You know-with one of those "oh my god it's her!" looks on his face. Bunty shut his mouth for him. He handed his cup to someone; he didn't know who, and stood up. 

  


Ginger was looking around, but couldn't find him. She turned around, and saw Rocky slowly coming her way. _Oh, he's coming!_

  


_What have I got myself into now?_ He asked himself. "Hey, Ginger." 

  


"Hi Rocky." A slow song came on. (I would pretend it was N*SYNC's This I Promise You, even though I don't care for them, I love that song!"

  


"Umm, you wanta' dance?" asked Rocky.

  


"Sure."

  


Rocky took her wing, and guided her to the middle of the dance floor. They moved closer to each other. He put his wing around her waist, as so did she. He took her other wing, and they started dancing. Everyone had stopped, and was watching the couple; but Rocky and Ginger was too wrapped up in each other to notice. 

  


Babs goes to Bunty, "This is a very nice holiday, don't you think?" Bunty just rolles her eyes.

  


They move even closer to each other, and Ginger puts her beak on Rocky's shoulder. 

  


The song is almost done, when Rocky gently lifts Ginger's head off his shoulder. They gaze into each other's eyes, then Rocky slowly kisses her. (yeah baby! -sorry! I know I ruined the mood! Bad stephanie, bad, bad!-) 

  


* * *

-during the party-

  


Rocky and Ginger sit on top of a coop together, hand in hand...er...wing in wing, gazing at the full moon. Ginger rests her head on his shoulder. 

  


"So," Rocky asks. "What are ya' doing tomorrow night?"

  


  


(A.N. Yes yes, I know. But I HAVE to put humor in it! So, did ya' like the story? Please R and tell me what ya' think. If you want me to continue, just say the word. Oh, and sorry about putting all of those umms and uhs in there, but that was the only way I could express how nervous they were. Please R! Thanks! :]


	2. Nick and Fetcher move in (10 4)

Rocky & Ginger 2

  


-it's me!!!!! I got some great ideas for this fic to continue from a gal named Holly! Thanks Holly! I don't exactly know how I'll start this, but I guess I'll just start typing (that's what I did with my harry potter fic, and it went in a suprisingly knew direction) Anywho, hope you enjoy.-

  


Ginger was heading toward the river. This time, she didn't hide behind a tree. She was actually so excited that she kept dropping the water bucket. She reached the edge of the path and saw Rocky standing by the river. She nervously tried to fix her hair -even though it was fine- and stepped out into view. "Hey Rocky!"

  


"Hey Ginge!" apparently he was waiting for her. 

  


Ginger got some water into the bucket. "Need any help?" asked Rocky.

  


"Oh, no, that's okay. I didn't put that much in as last time."

  


"Kay." They started back to the coop. Rocky put his hand on her shoulder. -Ginger was getting used to the idea of Rocky showing his feelings for her, and she was glad he did- 

  


* * *

  


"This is going to be great!"

  


"Shut up Fetcher!" Nick and Fetcher were hiding in the bushes, with a camera. "Our new money making job is going to pay off after all. Making a show out of these love birds is going to be profiting!"

  


"Yeah! I can see it now: _Wild Naughty Rocky and Love Sick Ginger in Bushes_"

  


Nick just rolled his eyes and sighed an agitated sigh. "You nimbutt! It's not going to be THAT kind of movie!"

  


"Oh." replied Fetcher sadly. 

  


"Sick minded little tweet!"

  


"Hey! I'm not a chicken! Ooooooo! You know what? I bet we can hire Fowler. He'd be up to the job!"

  


"WE ARE NOT, AND I REPEAT NOT DOING THAT KIND OF MOVIE! Besides, no one would be willing to take on the other part if Fowler's doing it."

  


"Good point."

  


"Of course it's a good point! I'm the only one who makes good points!"

  


"My point exactly." Fetcher replied. Again, Nick rolled his eyes at his partner who has an I.Q. of

a fish. -I have to tell you all this. I love it when Fetcher goes, "It's raining hens!" lol-

  


* * *

  


"Soooo, you wanna go take a walk?" asked Rocky.

  


"Sure."

  


"Okay, but you have to promise not to run away this time." said Rocky with a grin. Ginger playfully hit him with one of Babs's knitted cloth.

  


"Ow!" They both laughed, and went outside.

  


They walked, until they came to a clearing. They faced each other, and Ginger found herself in Rocky's imbrace. She slightly blushed as he leaned into a kiss. Their lips (lips? Do chickens have lips?) touched, when all of a sudden Nick and Fetcher pop out. "Work it baby, work it!" yelled Fetcher.

  


"Come on, don't stop now. You guys were doing great!" said Nick. Fetcher kept snapping the camera.

  


"Stop it!" yelled Ginger. She put her wing over the lens, while Rocky was on the ground laughing his head off.

  


"Hey, who turned out the lights?" asked Fetcher stupidly. "Oh, and we need a little more action here!"

  


"We are NOT doing THAT kind of movie!" "Nimbutt...." he mumbled under his breath.

  


"You are not doing ANY kind of movie!" yelled Ginger. "Now get your rats's asses out of here!" At this, Rocky laughed even harder. Ginger turned around to look at him, and he was literally rolling with laughter. She turned back to the rats. "Now!" she screamed, and they scampered away, while Fetcher said, "Yes Miss Fish." -?-

  


"Sorry Ginge," Rocky said, somehow recovering from his fit. "I've just never seen you so mad." They sat down and laughed together.

  


"So, we're not going to see some action, are we Nick?" 

  


Nick just shook his head. "Sick minded little tweet."

  


"I am NOT a chicken!"


End file.
